Hetalia in Disguise
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: Nova is a norm- wait no that's wrong. Nova is a witch fitting in with the normal kids but always gets bullied. One day she comes home to find the axis and allies in her living room. beware slight rape and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Back home from another brutal horrible lonely day at school. Just yesterday I turned fifteen but didn't expect anyone to care. I live alone in a giant mansion with no one else. After being alone for so long people think I have gone crazy and hear/see things that aren't there. Ok so what if there's a voice in my head and so what if I am able to do things no one else can? I just want to fit in and be normal. But being a witch you can't be normal. You will never be normal. When I was eight I killed my father because he tried to remarry after my mother died from suicide. That is when I started living here alone. Since my parents where billionaires Kent I didn't worry about money and caretaking. But that money is running low and I need to find a job and soon. I begin walking to my new yellow Ferrari Enzo when I accidently knock into one of the meanest bullies in our school. I officially hate Thursdays. Aly pushes me done and spats,"Where are you going, shorty?"

"Huh, shorty real clever." My curly black cherry dyed hair falls in front of my face and I push it back with no effort and pick myself off the ground,"Get out of my way. I'm need to get home."

"Oh the scary witch going to turn me into a frog?" She laughs menacingly. Everyone knows I can't do magic without my Amulet that I keep in my backpack. I think I am going to start wearing it.

"Is that a request?"

"Are you requesting to be punched?" Ugh... I just want to go home!

"Well if-" I gasped and pointed at a bird in a tree. When she turned I sprinted to my car and sped out of the parking lot. Wish... That was close, again. Once I parked in the long driveway I dig into my backpackers and put the amulet tight around my neck and stepped out and slammed the door shut, warning anyone who might have snuck onto my land out of 'courage.' Kids these days are seriously stupid. With one flick of my hand the lawn is mowed and green. The trees and bushes are tended to and full with not a leaf missing. Then the flowers were water and growing giant. Lastly the outside of the house of cared for and repainted a pearly white. I open the door and slam it shut. I'm not sure why but I feel like slamming doors today. When you walk into my house the first thing you see is the living room. I turned around and sitting in my living room was men from hetalia. Italy, Germany, Russia, France, America, England, Sealand Japan, China, and I could faintly see Canada(?) in the very back hugging his white bear but they all look like teenagers. I immediately spin back around and cover my face with one arm and leaned against the wall."Please tell me you aren't real. I am going to turn around and going to be gone." Then spinning back around facing them. Ugh! Why are they still here!

"Dude, are you ok?" America asks with his usual cockiness. My eyes fill with purple flames and I reach out my hand and my scythe glind gently into it.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my house?" I ask harshly. "Please let us explain first." England said holding his hands up in defends stepping forward. "How did you get here?" I ask not putting my guard down.

~~~ England's POV

Isn't anyone at the least freaked out about this place? I mean she is obviously a witch. Witches were quite known in my home even myself has a black magic book of spells. I stepped coward and said,"Well, I finally got people to come to my place for a meeting and I remember serving vodka to Russia then I hear strange whispers like a spell and poor we are here in teenager form." Wow I sounded like I was on crack. She lowers her weapon,

"A spell huh? I decided I am going to help you!" We sigh in relief."but only if I get to use some of you as spell guinea pigs." I am most definitely not going to do that. Then I grab Sealand by his shoulders and push him forward as he yells in protest."I need more." Everyone turns to Italy and Germany looked nervous.

"I will..." He steps forward with a sigh.

After a long pause Japan sighed and stepped up,"This is silly you are all acting like little child babies."

"Good that should be all." The witch said grinning.

~~~ Nova POV

"Ok first things first. You can't call each other by your countries. You can either call each other your real names or names that you would rather prefer. Like nicknames. Alfred would be Al, Feliciano can be call Feli, uh, Ludwig can be... well uh we are going to give you a new name. Matthew can be Matt, Arthur can stay unless you want something else, same with Francis... Kiku and Yao can stay the same cause you are obviously Asian and no one will question your names, and Ivan is Ivan and Peter as Peter unless you guys want to change it also. Next thing is beds. There are seven rooms and six bathrooms including mine. Which means we might need to share. Fez and Ludwig are in the master guest bedroom, and the rest of you can fight over the other ones, but Matt will be in my room cause I don't trust Alfred with his own brother. Any questions?" I finished with a deep breath.

Ludwig was obviously confused over something,"Uh I actually have two questions. One, why is Matthew in your room and not Peter. Two, how do you know our names?"

I sighed,"One, Peter is annoying and can fend for himself." Everyone nods in agreement."Two, I am just that awesome except way more then Prussia." They give me a stare like they are scared of me, except for Russia of course.

"By the way, how old are you?"

"Well from where I'm standing it's seems we are 14, ,15 and, 16. Aru~" Yao adds in.

"Hmmm... What are you measurements?" I ask without thinking and I got blushing embarrassed and shocked faces."What? I am going to have to buy you clothes aren't I? Including uniforms?" They all simultaneously breathe out in relief.

"Wait uniforms?" Alfred complains. A few minutes later, I had all the boys gathered around the computer looking at the uniforms. The boys at my school wore purple plaid pants, dark blue blazers with a brown vest lined with green and a dark green tie along with brown loafers. The girls is similar except a white vest, red plaid skirt, and navy blue knee socks. The girls have to wear brown Mary Jane's. I turned around and see mixed expressions. Some of them looked pleased, some blushed, and some didn't look like they didn't know how to feel about it (Ludwig).

"Ok, seeing that you guys may need some time. I'm going to call my school and enrolled you. Ludwig since you seem to be seventeen you are going to get special permission to get a job so we can maintain your enrollment until I can figure out how to get you guys to normal and back to where you came from. I may seem rich but the money is running out that means some others will get a job but most people are looking for people above seventeen to work." With that a walked up stairs to my private den to make the phone call that will change my life.

The phone rings three times before the receptionist picks it up with a lazy,"Hello."

I quickly change my voice to an old woman's voice sounding like my fake grandma I have used many times to get out of trouble,"Hello miss. I am Nova's Grandmother Mrs. Woodwill."

"Oh hello ma'am. How are you feeling? I heard you haven't been well." Her voice quickly changes to worried and concerned.

"I am fine now, dear thank you for worrying but no need to threat. I am calling to enrolled some children that are the adopted brothers of Nova."

"Names please."

"Oh I am sorry child but I need to put you on hold for a second I need to take the cookies out. I am so sorry." People would wait hours for an old woman. Sucker.

"Oh of course ma'am."

I click the hold button. I need the names they want to use. Then I tread two steps at a time down the steps and met the countries eating the fruit I left out this morning. "Ok hurry what are your names you want to use!?" I burst out making them jump.

"Feliciano (Feli) Vargas."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Arthur Kirkland."

"More like Arthur Alien!"

"And You Say Tony Isn't An Alien!"

"Uh... Yao Wang."

"Kiku Honda."

"Ivan Braginski."

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"Peter Kirkland."

' "Matthew (Matt) Jones."He sighs when he says his name.

I get angry after a moment of silence from Ludwig."Ok you name is Maximilian (Max) Ludson." He looked at me like I was going to kill him if he made the slightest move. Once writing down all their names I run back upstairs and press the button of hold and finished the enrollment in my Grandma voice.

Later that night everyone was ready to go to bed. We ate a luxurious meal cooked by Feli and Francis. I showed them to the hallway on the third floor were all the bedrooms and half of three of the bathrooms are."You start school Monday but I still have school tomorrow so that means I am taking a shower in my room. That means no one is allowed in," I eyed Francis,"including you Francis." I turned away and head to the master bedroom then turned around again remembering pajamas."Oh yeah and there are extra pajamas in the towel closest." As soon as I turned my back, all hell broke loose. They fought each other over the pajamas and bedrooms while Matt followed me to the master suite. I opened the door to the giant red velvet color schemed room."Matt so far you're my favorite." I collapse on the bed with an "oomph."

"R- really? Thank you." He blushed madly and tries to bury his face in his bear's head. I giggle slightly.

"I'm taking a shower. The pajamas are in the side closet on the wall." I point to the left wall while I walk into the bathroom with my own pajamas. After a nice hot shower and the bad habit of singing while I shower, I emerge from the shower completely naked and greeted by a surprised Matt who quickly covered his eyes and ran out running into the wall. I yelled at him as he was running away while quickly grabbing a towel. I quickly dress and exit the large bathroom. Matt still had his hands over his eyes. I have to smile at that and plus it was an accident I am sure he was looking for something.

"You can uncover your eyes now." I let out a girly giggle by accident and blush making him blush.

"I am so sorry! I promise I didn't see anything at all." He says panickly.

"Hey its ok. I'm sure you have a good explanation."

"Well, um, I heard you singing and without thinking I walked in and sat there listening to you sing. You have a very beautiful voice." We both blush.

"Thank you, Mat-" He cuts me off.

"I don't like being called Matt. Please call me Matthew. Will you please?"

"Yes, of course, Matthew." I stood up after a moment and opened up the cabinet to get out my red blow dryer. The shelf is on is the height of my head and its hard to get things off of that shelf, "Stupid thing is stuck again." I mumbled in agitation.

"Here let me help." Matthew is no taller than me but he manages to get it loose. When he stepped away from the shelf, he stumbled right on to me and we go tumbling down to the floor. Matthew lands on top of me on all fours with the blow dryer still in his right hand. I hoist myself up on my elbows and look straight up at his gorgeous blue eyes."Oh I am so sorry... again." We seem to froze in each other's gaze. When our moment was interrupted by the door slamming open, we look up.

"Hey Nova we heard yelling we are making sure your ok-" Everyone was there at my door, looking at us on the ground in an embarrassing position with shocked faces. Matthew scrambles off on to his feet and I join him standing.

"This isn't what it looks like-" Matthew starts but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Sure it is. It always is with you! Its always an accident! You accidently fell on top of Hungary, Monaco, Taiwan, Ukraine(!). Should I continue?" Alfred seemed like he would explode.

"Alfred please listen to him! We tripped!" I yelled back. No one else did nothing in my surprise. I can't believe them.

"No. This has happened to many times before!"

"Brother you know I am clumsy! I never did those things on purpose! And Ukraine fell on top of me!"

"I am done here! I no longer want to call you my brother!" He then pushes through the crowd gathered at the door. Matthew slouched to ground and hug his knees. I sit on my knees and try to comfort him but its seems he is completely blocking me out.

"Canada you will stay in Sealands room tonight till we sort this out." Ludwig (Its too weird calling him Max if you aren't saying it out loud) said in his very mature and ordering voice making Matthew look up and adds,"Its for the best." Matthew nodded and left with the others. When I got into bed that I cried. I cried for Matthew. I had no idea behind the scenes of comedy and pervertedness things were like this with the boys. Why must they be so mean towards him.

How do you like? please comment! I love comments and I hate flames! beware the bad part is to come!


	2. Chapter 2

When I got up the next morning I felt even more lonely than usual. Maybe it was because I looking forward to sleeping in the same room as Matthew. To tell you the truth, I think I love him. I attempt to tame my curly massive head of hair with a few spells (because I didn't get to blow dry it last night), slip on my uniform quickly, and head down stairs. After entering the kitchen I turn on my stereo up, but not too loud, to my favorite Vocaloid song by Sonika called breaking point. Sonika is one of their few English singers. I begin to sing as I use spells to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. The song begins and I sing along with it blocking everything out besides my cooking.

Will I get through this somehow

Right here and now I'm at the breaking point and it's all crashing down

Well you don't understand oh, just how I feel

I'm at the breaking point and I'ma burn it down

I spin and when I stop was treated by a smiling Matthew sitting on the counter. I let out a short surprised "Eeeep!" but covered my mouth quickly so I won't get Matthew in more trouble."Matthew, how many heart attacks are going to give me in only ten hours." I grabbed the remote and turned off the music.

"I'm sorry... usually people don't notice me until I talk even then I still don't get noticed." He hugs his bear closer to him sitting Indian style on top my polished clean white counter, wearing my dads old Canada pajamas.

"You know what get dressed in your uniform. You're going to school with me today!" I exclaim excitedly.

"They are sitting on the living room table. Go crazy. I labeled each one of them so look for your name." I shout the last part because he zooms out room the room before I can finish my sentence. I let out a chuckle as I place breakfast on the table. When Matthew reappears he looking handsome with his uniform on.

"Vell? Vat do vou think?" I laugh at his sad attempt to an unknown accent.

"Vou look verry handsome." I answer mimicking his sad accent. We laugh a few moments until it was 7:00. "I better wake up the boys! We have to go to school at eight and I don't want them to think you ran away or something. Hey, follow me." We crept upstairs, and I whispered my idea,"you get the left side and I get right." I hand him to flat yet thick sticks,"we are going to yell as loud as possible and bang on the doors at the same time. Ready?" He nods evilly and I smile devilishly back. Then I yell at the top of my lungs,"Go!" We jumped up and ran all the way done banging on each door screaming our wake up call.

Ludwig was the first to open his door, he muttered coldly,"This better not be the vay ve vill start vaking up every morning." Then to emerge was Kiku, Yao, Ivan, and Peter.

I give Matthew a knowing look. We go up to Alfred's door and pound and scream until he opened it, but he wasn't alone."What the hell?!" In the bed behind Alfred was Arthur sitting up with his freaking shirt off!

"This isn't what it looks like!" Alfred exclaimed in panicked.

"Sure it is! Its always like this with you! This happened to Austria, Korea. Shall I go on?" Matthew mimicked his brother from the night before. I am rolling on the floor by the over exaggerated replay."This happened many times before! I am done here! I no longer want you to call you my brother!" Matthew bursts out laughing hysterically and joins my rolling on the floor. Alfred's head looked like a tomato! His expression was priceless. Out of rage he slams the door on our faces making everyone else laugh along with us even Ludwig.

I then get off the ground and announce,"Ok everyone! Today I am taking Matthew to school with me! You all will start Monday though. School starts at eight. Max! You will take us to school and pick us up today! Everyone will take turns driving everyone to school and back! Alright?" I was answered with chorus of "Yes Ma'am." I get called ma'am a lot lately don't I? "Max get changed fast and drive us to school like now!" He rushes in and puts on his camp pants and black t-shirt. "For every one else, breakfast is downstairs. Save some for Max, ok?" Not waiting for an answer, I grab Matthew's hand and rush him downstairs, grabbed the two backpacks, and head to the car. Speaking of which, I might need to turn It into a van for a short time. We get into the rereading and drove off with Ludwig driving and myself giving directions. Once we got to World's Academy, Matthew hawked at the size and we got out of the car into the courtyard were the students hung out before school. And I mean all the students. "Matthew grab my hand," He blushed,"we don't want you getting lost now do we." I winked at him and offered my hand and he took it. "Oh and by the way, what happened to your bear?"

He smiles,"Yao is taking care of it!"

~~~** No ones POV**

"Hey Yao where's Matthew-san's bear?" Kiku asks. Yao froze."You forgot didn't you?" Yao goes around upturning tables and other furniture. The other countries laugh at his frantic search.

He fumes,"Well, don't just stand there! Help me find it!"

~~~ **Nova's POV**

"I'm sure he is in safe hands." Matthew finishes. I nod. After a while of talking I finally realize how many people are staring at us and we are still holding hands.

"Hey Novice! Who's your boyfriend?" Aly calls from behind us.

"Who is that?" Matthew asks.

I respond while pulling him toward the school keeping my head,"Just keep walking."

"Aw, is the little witch scared!" Somehow she caught up with us and blocked our way.

"Get out of our way Aly!" But she pushes me to the ground making let go of Matthews hand. Great more bruises from the pavement. The wind was knocked out of me and before I could get up I realized Matthew is fighting for me. They yell insults at each other until Aly punches him in his face right in front of a teacher.

"Miss Gracelyn! That is no way to treat royalty! Detention!" Ms. Hedervary exclaims at Aly. JUSTICE! Wait did she just call Matthew royalty? Aly grumbles some cuss words and shuffles away."I am sorry Mr. Jones... or should I say Canada." I do a double take and fall over again.

"H- how do you know? Wait Hungary?" Matthew says with astonishment. Hungary?! I should have known!

"Yep! Oh Matthew if we weren't at school I would hug you so hard, your eyes would pop out of your head! But I can't for we are at school and I don't want to get fired and you sent to the hospital!" She laughs like that was a silly little joke. I will never understand her.

"Matthew, I don't mean to interrupt you reunion, but class is about to start. Ms. Hedervary, I am inviting you to dinner. I believe Feliciano is making pasta." Ibrahim Matthew's hand again and pull him into the school."We are in class 1-A. Don't forget it!" We go into the classroom and met everyone in their seats and the teacher taking roll."I am so sorry! Ms. Hedervary needed our assistance." I bow and pull Matthew down with me.

"Yes. She just called. Ms. Woodwill please take your seat. Mr. Jones please introduce yourself to the class. Class please be courteous to Mr. Jones. There will be more students joining us Monday. Mr. Jones."

"Yes. She just called. Ms. Woodwill please take your seat. Mr. Jones please introduce yourself to the class. Class please be courteous to Mr. Jones. There will be more students joining us Monday. Mr. Jones."

"Please take the seat next to Nova." He nods and sits.

We survived the first half of the day and now its time for lunch. When we got to the lunch hall I didn't even have a chance to step into it before a tray filled with barbecue sauce, ribs, mash potatoes, gravy, and some sort of mysterious green glimpse. "Nova are you ok?" Matthew quickly rushes to my aid after I hit the ground covered in, guess who, Aly's lunch."What is wrong with you Aly! When will you stop this!" He yells at her with anger.

"Once this traitor to my family gets out of my school!" That's right her dad owns the school doesn't he.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I seriously want to know. She opens her mouth to answer but then turns with a "humph" and stomped out of the hall. Matthew helps me up and follows me to my locker where I keep my extra uniforms. After getting changed and cleaned up there was only fifteen minutes left of lunch. We grabbed a muffin and quickly ate. Then we set off to World History class."I bet this will be your best class." I teased.

"Yeah being a country and all..." he jokes back. When we entered the classroom instead of my usual history teacher was Hungary, Ms. Hedervary.

"Good morning class for the rest of the year I will be teaching your class. Mr. Archbold has moved to his parents house for they are ill." She evilly smiles when she turns but only Matthew and I saw it. We shivered.

Matthew passed me a note, it read:

Knowing Hungary the old teacher didn't move because his parents are ill.

I nod in agreement. For the rest of the day it went smoothly until our last period... Phys Ed. Today we played the worst game ever invented... Dodgeball. (Dun dun dun!) I dodged and caught flying red rubber balls as best as I could wearing the stupid humiliating P.E. uniform. They were gray t-shirts with the world printed on them and red really short shorts. The boys wore the same except with normal gym shorts. We were allowed to wear sweats but it is way too hot for that. With my huge hair finally managed into a ponytail someone pulls it causing to hit the ground hard. It was Anthony Carper, but when I looked up he was getting hit by a dodge ball square in the face that would have hit me. He actually saved from getting hit with the unusually hard dodgeball. When I got up I caught a glance at Matthew who was being pelted by dodge balls from all sides. He couldn't even move to go sit out. Poor Canada... I then prance over to where Anthony sat out,"Hey thanks for saving me from getting pelted in the face."

"It was nuthin'." He brushed off.

"Well, it was really cool of you." Wow he looks handsome with his chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He had great muscles and wasn't scrawny or fat. He was a bit taller than me, which means he is average height, since I am short. He is somewhat tan from his Latino heritage, but still way lighter than my own chocolate brown skin."I better go save Matthew or he will pass out." I try to turn away but he grabs my arm turning me back around.

"Hey, um... are you and Matthew together or something?" He then covers his mouth realizing what he said.

"WHAT!? Oh no, no, no. He is just staying with me and some other boys." My eyes were as big as saucers.

"Boys? Are you sure that is safe?"

"Don't worry everything is fine."

"UH... ok... just be careful"

"Yeah thanks."

"Then, would you like to go get ice cream sometime?"

"Yeah I would like that."

Then in a distance I heard a boy yell,"Hey, everybody look! The new kid fainted!"

"Oh no... Matthew." I rush onto the gym floor and sit next to Matthew,"I'll take him to the nurse." I try to pick him but I'm not the strong person in the world so I just smacked him.

"No, Russia, don't!" Thank God no one was paying attention to us.

It was finally time to go. This was one of the longest days I have ever been through- wait no I take that back, I'll wait till Monday till I have established that. We ended up waiting a while till Ludwig finally picked us up and guess who else was in the car? Feli, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, and Peter. I sigh,"I'm going to have to change the car sooner than I thought..."

**WARNING: Next chapter will have an adult theme to it... you have been warned**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**


End file.
